dancing slave
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: yugi was a dancing slave to marik and bakura. till one day Bakura uses him to keep the paraoh ocupied while he escapes. the pharaoh finds  him and takes him back to the palace. will a forbiden love sprout?  JXK YXYY
1. dancing queen?

Before I starts this story I want everyone to know I'm not the normal author that writes stories on this profile. The REAL author Roxanne just recently got hit by a car really bad and was in a coma for a few weeks and she just came out of it today. So she wont be updating her normal stories for a while like Assassins Love. She may be up and reposting in a month or so maybe! But on another note I wanted to post another story so you guys had something to read till the new chapters come out!

Pharaoh's court….

Shimon Muran- Atem's tutor and vizier (kind gentle understanding)

Aknadin- holder of the millennium eye (mean, argumentative)

Mahad- holder of the millennium ring (very close friend of the Pharaoh and is very kind and sweet)

Seto – holder of the millennium rob (very proud and a self confident)

Isis – holder of the millennium necklace (calm quiet and intellectual)

Karim – holder of the millennium scales (loyal and dedicated)

Shada- holder of the millennium key (also loyal and dedicated)

Yugi worked as a slave for Thief King Bakura and Thief King Marik. He works as a personal slave and as a dancer along with his close friends Joey and Adopted mother Kisara. One day the Pharaoh Atem attacks Bakura and Marik's base only to find the slaves. Atem takes them in and teaches them what it is like to have people who really, really care about you. But unknown to anyone, Yugi is actually a prince of another city that was destroyed when Yugi was only 3 years old and Bakura took him as a slave so he grew up not knowing his past. Now Yugi, Atem and their friend must stop Bakura and Marik before time runs out for Egypt.

Pairings: YXA JXS IXM

"Hurry Yugi! Master Bakura and Master Marik are going to be pissed if you're late!" A young blonde boy ran through the hallway like the hounds of Anubis were on his heels. The young blonde had crystal blue eyes. His cloths were tattered but he wore a brown tunic and brown kilt and brown sash with a simple collar around his neck. The blonde dragged along by his hand another young boy with tricolored hair and amethyst eyes. The boy stumbled to keep up with the other as he was busy trying to put on his dancing jewelry. The young boy was a dancer to his masters. His chest was bare and exposing his abnormally white skin. He wore a gold and silver adorned large golden necklace that came down to his collar bone. Around his middle was a gold and silver belt that was just below his ribs. His arms had silver bracelets on his biceps. Tied on his left bicep was a burgundy cloth signifying who his master was. On his wrist was a bracelet that had the Ankh sign on it with a shadow snake wrapped around it. That was the mark of his masters. Around his waist was a decorated kilt with a gold silver and burgundy design worked into it that came to just above his knees with bells that jingled with every step he took. On his feet was a pair of worn sandals and gold anklets that had tiny bells attached.

"Alright Jounouchi!" the young boy sighed as he was busy trying to put in an earring in his left ear one handed. The boy in front, Jounouchi, stopped before a small stone door and looked the younger boy, Yugi, over and helped him put in his earring.

"Alright now just do as Master Bakura and Master Marik say and you won't get whipped. I heard from a guard that they are both in a good mood tonight." Jounouchi gave Yugi the once over trying to make sure he was presentable to their masters. Not seeing anything wrong Jounouchi hugged Yugi.

"Just come back ok? Or Kisara will be mad." Jounouchi whispered into the young boy's ear. With that he quickly ran off. Yugi sighed and pushed the small stone door open. Inside was a large room filled with many people who sat around the room or leaned against the wall talking to ear other loudly. Nobody noticed Yugi enter the room. Over to the right was a group of dancing slaves that too belonged to his masters. Yugi fell into line behind the dancers waiting for the time to come when the guest and his masters required entertainment. Yugi sighed and waited. He was only 14 seasons old and lived as a slave to his masters. Yugi had been with his masters for as long as he could remember and he was one of the slaves that had been with his masters the longest. The only other slaves that had been with him the longest was his best friend and almost brother Jounouchi and his mother figure Kisara. Jounouchi was a food boy that ran food back and forth between the guests. Jounouchi was a great friend he was always there to help Yugi and wouldn't let him get hurt. Kisara looked out for the two boys never letting them be alone or scared. She would help them feel better she was calm gentle and kind.

"Gentlemen! Ladies! Please enjoy some drink and gather around to view some entertainment!" the voice of one of Yugi's masters echoed over the buzz of the room. Everyone fell silent and gathered in a big circle in the middle of the large room. The slave dancers took their cue and walked briskly forward. Yugi migrated forward with the group. He was the only male dancer in the group. The dancers began their routine as some drums and tambourines played some music so the dancers could dance to. Yugi swayed his hips in time to the beat of the drums as he moved his arm in rhythm. He raised his arms over his head then slowly brought them down around his body. The tension in his body began to disappear and he began to lose himself in his dance as a smile played on his lips. Slowly the other girl dancers finished their part of the dance and began to break off and disappear into the crowd leaving only Yugi on the circle by himself as he danced. The males in the room were making cat calls saying he looked amazing as the sweat glistened off his pale frame as he continued to swing his hips and dance. The sound of the drums ended and Yugi stopped dancing as he breathed in deeply trying to stop his rapid breath.

"Very good slave now be gone with you." Master Bakura ordered from where he sat at the far end of the room. Yugi kept his eyes to the ground and made his way through the crowd to where the other dancers were. The people in the crowd wouldn't let him through they kept trying to touch him or get his attention. But Yugi couldn't look or say anything that was a rule for being a slave to Bakura and Marik. And if Yugi didn't get back to where he was supposed to be soon his masters would get angry. Panic wormed its way into his stomach as Yugi wiggled his way through the crowd. He had to get over to the other dancers! A foot came out and tripped Yugi up just as he exited the crowd. Yugi stumbled and his arms wind milled as he tried to regain his balance. He landed on a plate of food that clattered ever where as Yugi hit the ground.

"How dare you! You damn slave you spilt food on me!" A voice thundered. Yugi felt his heart stop beating. That voice belonged to his master Marik. Yugi's eyes shot up against his will to see the horrible angry look on his master's face. Food was splattered all over Marik's purple robe and bare chest as well as his black kilt and blue sash. Marik's purple eyes blazed down at him.

"S-sorry Master Marik!" Yugi whispered as his voice caught in his voice caught in his throat. He just crossed the line. He was looking at his master in the eyes and speaking to him!

"Slave you know the rules! you have broken 3 of them just now." Another voice rang out making Yugi flinch. Master Bakura walked up pure furry in his body language. Fear swept over Yugi he was in it deep now and Ra only knew what was going to happen to him. Bakura looked down at him in his burgundy robe and black kilt and light brown tunic. Yugi scrambled back away from them but Bakura grabbed him by the front of his necklace and raised him into the air.

"Marik take him to the chamber." Bakura threw Yugi at Marik who wrapped and arm around Yugi's neck the other arm gripping his wrists pulling them behind his back painfully.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY MASTER!" Yugi pleaded struggling against his master that held him in place. Bakura stalked up to him, shadows snaking out behind him.

"You have disobeyed your rules filth now it's time for your punishment." Bakura and Marik whispered in a dark tone of voice in Yugi's ear. Yugi screamed calling for help from the people in the crowd. But they just looked at him with red uncaring eyes and laughed. They wanted this they wanted this to happen. Yugi was scared to death now the shadows were closing on him.

"JOUNOUCHI! JOUNOUCHI! HELP! HELP JOUNOUCHI!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs till his voice became horse with the effort. The shadows closed around him and his world became black.

"Jounouchi." Yugi whispered as he gave himself to the shadows.

Jounouchi or Joey for short bolted upright in bed with a gasp. He looked around wildly. something was wrong. Joey looked at the small straw mat right next to his and Yugi wasn't in it!

"Yugi?" Joey called out half heartedly hoping that the smaller slave boy would answer. But like he thought nobody answered his calls. The sound of someone yelling his name rang in his head repeating over and over. Joey scrambled out from under his thin sheet that covered him and crossed the small space between him and the female who slept in the straw next to his. He shook the female beside him who had blue long hair that reached down to her waist. Her name was Kisara she was the mother in Joey's small group of slave friends. Kisara stirred and looked up at him confused.

"Joey, what is it what's wrong?" Kisara asked sitting up in the straw rubbing sleep out of her blue eyes.

"It's Yugi he's not back yet and he should be done by now!" Joey was panicking now he had to find Yugi what if Bakura and Marik had sent him to the shadows! Or if they had whipped the little slave? Or worse killed him! Yugi never handled pain well.

"Oh no!" Kisara got up and instantly headed for the wooden door that shut the slave sleeping room from the rest of the underground hideout. Bakura and Marik were thieves, tomb robbers. The kings at it and had just recently robber the late pharaohs tomb and were hiding from the new pharaoh in underground catacombs. Kisara knew Yugi must have done something wrong and was in trouble. Kisara with Joey on her heels reached the door but it flew open before either of them could touch it. There in the door stood their masters. Kisara stopped short in fear. She backed away and Joey took the position in front of her with anger in his eyes.

"Oh see Bakura I told you his little friends would be worried." Marik chuckled darkly. As he stood on one side of the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes I guess so now I owe you 20 gold pieces." Bakura smirked placing a hand on his hip. Bakura leaned against the other side of the door hands on his hips a wicked smirk on his face.

"What did you do with Yugi you monsters?" Joey yelled his hands curled into fists at his sides. He swore that if they hurt Yugi he would…

"Oh you mean the little dancing boy?" Marik teased playing stupid. Joey damn near jumped him but Kisara wrapped her arms around his waist and held him back.

"No don't! You'll just get Yugi and yourself in trouble!" Kisara whispered harshly in Joey's ear. Joey stopped struggling to get out of her arms but he remained tense. Bakura and Marik laughed loudly at his actions.

"You're a smart slave." Bakura commented. Of Ra how much he would love to wipe that smirk of the thief's face.

"Marik give the boy to them and let us be away." Bakura waved a hand as a guard appeared behind him with a bundle thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Marik moved out of the way of the guard who just shrugged the bundle off his shoulder and threw it at Joey. Joey raced forward catching the bundle and cradling it to his chest. Kisara rushed to his side as he looked down at the bundle. Joey pulled away the cloth that covered the bundle and felt his heart drop into his feet. In his arms curled into a tight ball with his hands and feet bound whimpering in fear, clutching his head and muttering unintelligible things was Yugi.

"y-Yugi…" Joey whispered shakily as he ran a hand along his friends face brushing stray strands of blonde hair from the tricolored boys face. Yugi gasped and flinched away from the touch. Bakura and Marik just barked in laughter holding their sides in painful laughing.

"Y-you basterds!" Joey handed Yugi to Kisara and lunged at his laughing masters. A guard stepped between him and his targets and smashed the hilt of his sword into his face with enough force to knock him to the ground. Joey groaned and sat up slowly and whipped a bit of blood from his face and glared at his masters. The two just laughed harder and slammed the door and left them in the darkness. After glaring at the door for a second he rushed back over to Kisara who had taken the ropes off Yugi's hands and feet and was cradling him. Yugi's head was in her lap as she tried to calm to tortured child.

"Is he going to be ok?" Joey asked as he sat and watched Kisara work. Kisara didn't reply as she rolled Yugi carefully over to check his back. Joey gagged. Yugi's back was covered in whip marks and was bleeding greatly.

"Joey gets me some cloth to use as bandages." Kisara ordered her voice abnormally calm as she tried to keep the situation under control and be the voice of reason and understanding. Joey grabbed his thin sheet and began to tear it into long strips. Kisara bandaged him up. Joey removed Yugi's jewelry and put Yugi's normal slave cloths on as well as the collar around his neck. Kisara held the still whimpering Yugi close to her trying to calm the poor boy down.

"Yugi. Yugi shh it's all right I'm here. Joey's here." she whispered to him stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. Joey sat in front of her watching his friend. He failed he failed to protect Yugi! Joey knew Yugi must have gotten punishment by a shadow game by the way he was muttering and whimpering holding his head. Shadow games were Marik and Bakura's favorite form of torture for the slaves. Many that were forced to play those games often don't come back. But they couldn't think about that right now they had to focus on helping the little Yugi. Kisara continued to rock the now bandaged Yugi back and forth telling him everything was alright and that they were there like a mantra.

"Joey, please, does something. I can't get him to calm down. His mind is still in the shadows." Kisara sobbed after almost half an hour, tears trailed down her dirt covered face. Joey bit his lower lip. He had never had to do this before and he was in a state of panic his mind thinking all sorts of bad things as he watched his little buddy. Nodding shakily to Kisara the blonde took his friend from her arms and cradled him to his chest. Joey looked down at the sweating pain twisted face that Yugi wore. He brushed a bang out of Yugi's face with a tender hand. Joey felt tears threaten in his eyes but he didn't let them out he had to be strong for Yugi and Kisara.

"Yugi, it's me Joey. Come on pal. You have to come back. Please you're not with Bakura and Marik anymore." Joey heard his voice crack he sounded pathetic as he pleaded for his poor friend. Joey watched Yugi's sweat covered face trying to find some sign that his friend could hear him from where ever he was in the shadows. Yugi's eyes fluttered and his eyes opened fully looking around wildly. They became focused on Joeys face and Joey felt his heart leap.

"J-Joey?" Yugi said in a horse raw voice. Joey smiled and nodded to his friend tear pooling in the corner o f of his eyes. Yugi looked up at Kisara.

"Kisara-san?" Yugi whispered. Kisara nodded back as new tears poured down her face. Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He blinked in surprise but he wrapped his arms around the boy and comforted him. Joey sighed in relief. Yugi had come back from the shadows and not that many did. Yugi pulled away from Joey and looked at Kisara with tear filled eyes and jumped into her arms and cried. Kisara wrapped her arms around her little one grateful he was ok.

"Yugi what happened to you?" Joey demanded gently pulling out of his moment and looking the boy straight in the eye.

"I don't remember much. I just remember after I finished dancing I tried to go back with the others. But someone tripped me and I fell causing a plate of food to splatter all over Master Marik. He got angry and Master Bakura told me I broke the rules so I had to be punished. The shadows closed around me and then I just know I was floating in a sea of blood and bodies. Oh Joey it was terrible!" Yugi shuttered recalling what he had seen.

"Well don't worry they cannot hurt you now little one." Kisara assured him. Yugi smiled over at Kisara and nodded.

"Alright let's get to bed we need to rest for tomorrows work." Joey announced. Yugi nodded but and tried to stand but winced in pain and fell back on the ground.

"Easy Yugi your back was hurt. So don't push yourself." Kisara warned him. Joey scooped Yugi up into his arms like he was nothing and took the young boy over to his bed of straw and laid him down. Kisara saw to it that both boys were in bed and kissed them both on the head goodnight before returning to her own bed of straw. She was worried; Yugi barely survived this attack by their masters shadow powers. And most likely than not he wouldn't survive the next attack and young Joey probably wouldn't do well against the shadows either.

"My Lord Pharaoh." A voice called from the other side of the door. A young male only 16 seasons old sighed and sat up in bed. He recognized the voice.

"Enter Mahad." The boy answered and sat up with a groan and ran his hand through his tricolored hair. His hair was black with red tips with blonde streaks running through it. His crimson eyes glistened as the light of Ra shined through his window. The door creaked open and an older male walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"My pharaoh our spy has informed us that they have discovered where Bakura and Marik's hideout is." Mahad kneeled down as he reported this information.

"WHAT?" The young pharaoh jumped out of the bed.

"It's true my pharaoh." Mahad assured him. the young pharaoh fell silent and thought for a long moment. He had been hunting Bakura and Marik for over a year now, for robbing the late Pharaoh's tomb and barging into the palace to show off their feat.

"Very well. Mahad gather the guards and our best fighters and tell them to be ready to go and attack their hide out at dusk." The young Pharaoh commanded. Madah stood, bowed and left. The young Pharaoh sighed and rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was the new Pharaoh after his sire's death. Now he Atem was ruler of Egypt, which was just a load there in itself. Groaning he got up and walked over to his wardrobe and began to change into his attire. He wasn't a morning person what so ever. Tugging his crisp white tunic on over his head and white kilt with blue flap in the front along with his arm jewelry. Over his shoulders he threw his put his navy blue cape. On his brow he sat his crown that had the eye of Ra on it. He slipped on his sandals and anklets and headed out to get some breakfast. As he walked his mind raced. Would he go with the guards to get those thieves? He wanted to but would the priest allow it he had no clue. Then again he still had to sit through another meeting before he could do anything. Atem entered the dining hall and sat at the head of the table and put his head in his hands.

"Good morning my Pharaoh." A voice greeted. Atem muttered a good morning back and peaked between his fingers to see who it was. It was Seto one of his priests a very good friend and Atem's cousin.

"Please Seto. We have talked about this call me Atem when we're alone." Atem groaned as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms. Set laughed and sat perpendicular to Atem.

"I see your having a bad morning once again." Set commented as food was being brought out by the slaves. Atem sat up and sighed deeply and began to pick at his food worried.

"It's not that I got some disturbing news today when I was awoken." Atem informed him. Set raised an eyebrow.

"So it this new what has had the palace in an uproar since I went in to morning prayer?" Set wondered. Atem glanced over at him and nodded and told Set about the information Mahad had given him. Set was too shocked at first but school his expression back into one void of emotion.

"I see, so when are you going to attack?" Set asked he knew his Pharaoh well enough to know he wasn't going to let this opportunity to slip away. But Atem was also worried about what he would find and if he could risk fighting the thieves. The thieves had fought and slipped away many times before countless times. But he couldn't think that way.

"We are going to attack at dusk." Atem informed him as he finished eating his morning meal and prepared to sit through a meeting with the counsel. He headed back to his chambers to gather his needed things. Mostly all he needed was his millennium item. It was a golden upside down pyramid. Reluctantly Atem headed for the council room and prepared himself mentally to listen to the tirade of those old fools. Walking briskly through the maze of hallways with ease he reached the main council room doors were 2 guards were posted at each door. He nodded to the guards to let him through them nodded back and each grabbed a large handle and pulled the large door back. The whole council room opened up before him. it was clean and shiny with constant cleaning. Pillars lined the far wall and the polished floor had the design of the Pharaohs symbol on it. Atem made his way to his throne before him stood his priests. Aknadin with his millennium eye, Set with his millennium rod, Isis with her millennium necklace, Mahad with his millennium ring, Karim with his millennium scales, And Shada with the millennium key.

"Alright send them in." Atem ordered the guards that stood at the end of the council room at the doors that led to the main hall where the council was standing waiting for entrance. Atem readied himself for a long drawn out meeting.

Yugi, Joey and Kisara had woken to the sound of the other slaves rushing around in panic. Joey had gone to investigate and found that many of their Masters' costumers had come earlier in the morning than they normally did. Now Yugi rushed back and forth with food for his masters ignoring the throbbing pain in his back. They would punish him even more if he didn't continue his duties just because he was beaten. He didn't want to but he had to. Balancing a large tray of drinks in his hands he pushed his way into the main room. But the main room seemed to have a different air about it than it normally had. The people spoke in hushed urgent voices many of them wore fearful looks on their faces. Yugi passed out more drinks and passed by his Master Bakura a regular female costumer that Yugi recognized was speaking to him.

"…. Look out said that the Pharaohs army is on their way here! They shall be here in half a day!" the female whispered in a harsh worried voice.

"So the Pharaoh has finally found us has he? Curse it all." Bakura hissed and anger. Yugi flinched and rushed back to the kitchen area before he was caught listening in to others conversation. But his rushing did come with a consequence as pain erupted in Yugi's back. Gasping in pain the amethyst eyed slave gabbed the wall for support and his breath came uneven and quick. Joey burst through the door and deposited his empty tray of food on the counter for the cooking to refill with food when he glanced over and saw Yugi in pain against the wall.

"Yugi! Are you ok?" Joey demanded rushing to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Yugi nodded and took a few more deep breaths before he shakily straightened up.

"Yeah I'm better." Yugi forced a smile and went to go retrieve another tray of food and drinks. Joey didn't look convinced but went to work and followed knowing he couldn't be caught not working.

"But Jounouchi I heard something weird." Yugi confessed in a whisper as their trays were being loaded up. Joey spun on him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yugi you know you can't listen in to the conversations Master Marik and Bakura have!" Joey hissed rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Yugi hung his head.

"Sorry but I could help it… but I heard that the pharaoh has found the hideout, and is come in a half days time." Yugi peeked to see what Joey's reaction at the news. Joey just stared at him then shook his head.

"I don't think it's true. We've been here for over half a season." Joey waved his hand around. Kisara rushed by just then and stopped to reprimand the about slacking up and hurry and help serve the costumer. Joey and Yugi groaned but obeyed anyway and grabbed their trays of food and drink and headed into the main room again. Joey passed out the food on his tray to the people who demanded food. What Yugi said was true everyone was saying something about the pharaoh coming this way in a half days time. Great that meant they would have to move again and that was a very deadly and hurtful experience for the slaves. Master Marik and Bakura hated having to change locations so much.

"Slave bring me some food!" Master Marik's voice echoed off the stone walls. Joey knew he was talking to him and he walked briskly over to him and bowed his head and presented the food to Marik who sat on his makeshift throne beside Master Bakura at the front of the main room. Marik looked pissed and after Marik took his food the blonde decided to make his escaped and went to give food to another person. But Joey caught bits of the conversation between Marik and Bakura.

"So what do you want to do about this Bakura?" Marik asked as he took a bite of the food he had taken from Joey.

"Well we have a good few hours to prepare a little surprise for the pharaoh when he comes so I think I have an idea." Bakura smirked as he glanced around the room and his eyes fall on Yugi's distant form serving drinks. Joey felt his teeth grind wondering what they were planning.

"Get the slaves Marik." Bakura ordered as he rested his chin on his hand as he stared into nothingness.

"Which one you have many Bakura." Marik groaned.

"The little slave boy and his two friends should do nicely for this plan. Bring them to the chamber. You know what we're going to do." Bakura looked over at Marik who's face broke into a face splitting grin at a secret thought. Joey rushed back into the kitchen and dropped his tray and rushed around trying to think of something! The guards would be there any moment! At that moment Yugi walked through the door. Joey jumped him and grabbed his wrist and began dragging him toward the door back to the slave quarters.

"W-wait Jounouchi what are you doing? We're going to get in trouble!" Yugi cried as Joey painfully pulled him along.

"Marik and Bakura are going to use us for something bad and we have to find Kisara and hide!" Joey yelled back at him. Shock wove its way onto Yugi's face but he nodded and followed Joey but before they reached the door three 10 guards appeared in front of them.

"Shit!" Joey cursed as he skid to a stop and tried to yank Yugi behind him but three guards crashed down on them. Yugi's hand was wrenched out of his hand and the poor boy was being held by 2 guards.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried reaching out for him. Joey punched one of the guards in the face and made a grab for his friend but three more guards jumped him from behind and restrained him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Joey yelled kicking at any part Joey could reach on the guards but it did little good. Joey was on his own fighting these guards off. The other slaves wouldn't dare lift a finger to help them. Yugi was too weak to hit anyone and Kisara was too gentle. The guards dragged Yugi and Joey out into the main hallway where Kisara was trying her hardest to fight off her guard that was handling her. Yugi's worried cries and Kisara's fearful looks as Joey was dragged around the corner to his unknown future.


	2. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


	3. found in broken pieces

"_**Marik and Bakura are going to use us for something bad and we have to find Kisara and hide!" Joey yelled back at him. Shock wove its way onto Yugi's face but he nodded and followed Joey but before they reached the door three 10 guards appeared in front of them.**_

"_**Shit!" Joey cursed as he skid to a stop and tried to yank Yugi behind him but three guards crashed down on them. Yugi's hand was wrenched out of his hand and the poor boy was being held by 2 guards.**_

"_**Jounouchi!" Yugi cried reaching out for him. Joey punched one of the guards in the face and made a grab for his friend but three more guards jumped him from behind and restrained him.**_

"_**Let me go! Let me go!" Joey yelled kicking at any part Joey could reach on the guards but it did little good. Joey was on his own fighting these guards off. The other slaves wouldn't dare lift a finger to help them. Yugi was too weak to hit anyone and Kisara was too gentle. The guards dragged Yugi and Joey out into the main hallway where Kisara was trying her hardest to fight off her guard that was handling her. Yugi's worried cries and Kisara's fearful looks as Joey was dragged around the corner to his unknown future.**_

Yugi felt that he may not come back from this. And when they took both Joey and Kisara away Yugi panicked what were their Masters plotting. Yugi fought punched kicked and bit any part he could reach. But he might as well had taken it up with a grain of rice in the kitchen because he was doing little good against the stronger taller guards. After a few moments of struggling one guard had Yugi's wrists pinned behind his back and another had hold of his feet. He screamed and yelled till his voice was raw from the effort. After a minute he stopped and was busy trying to find a way out of this problem. The temperature dropped more and more every step they took. Yugi could only guess that they were going farther down in the catacombs. They entered another stone room which was dark only 3 candles were lit making the room dim and eerie. In the middle of the room was a stone table with a rope and chains. Around the table was blood and it smelled of burnt flesh in the room making Yugi want to gag. The guards slammed Yugi down on the table face down. Yugi saw where this was going and he started to struggle even more now. But the guards overpowered him. They bound his hands to one end of the table and the same with his legs. One they finished one of the guards stuffed a rag into Yugi's mouth then he inserted a rope around his mouth tying it tight behind his head so that it dug into his cheeks. Then the guard finished by covering the rope with another cloth that covered his mouth entirely. Now Yugi couldn't move more than wiggle the gag making it impossible to make any noise at all. The guards pulled off Yugi's dirty old tunic leaving his chest and back bare.

"alright now that should do it now go take care of the others." Yugi recognized that voice and it sent shivers down his spine.

"well my little slave your sacrifice is going be a great help to us in our escape." Bakura cold voice came closer and he ran his fingers down Yugi's bare exposed back.

"MPHHH!" Yugi cried out not liking the feeling that his Master was giving him.

"oh don't worry I'm sure you will faint after just a few moments of what we are about to do." Bakura pulled out a dagger from inside his robes. Yugi's eyes widened in fear and screamed more and tried to get away but it was still impossible. Amethyst eyes watched his white haired mast pull down a candle and set it down on the table next to the stone table that Yugi was face down on. Bakura laughed at Yugi's fearful look and held the blade of the dagger over the flame and let the blade heat up till the blade glowed red with heat. Bakura brought it to Yugi's back and pressed down and pain erupted along Yugi's back. Yugi screamed in pain as his skin burned but the gag muffled his screams of pain. The red hot dagger was dragged along Yugi's back for Ra only knew how long after what seemed like forever the pain seemed to be too much for Yugi and he fell into blackness welcoming the painless darkness that was now starting to surround him.

Atem pulled his horse to a halt on the top of a tall sand dune in the very distance Atem could just see the faint outline of an old rundown village. Seto rode up beside him and lookout among the horizon.

"we should be there within the next few hours my pharaoh." Seto replied there was a small army behind them hopefully they would catch those thieves today if not it would be dishonor for having the chance slip through his fingers. But for some odd reason Atem felt he was being drawn to the village like there was something calling him. Atem snapped his reins and urged the horse forward at a run as he headed for the town, Mahad, Isis and Seto behind him as well as the small army of 20 or so with them.

Joey moaned in pain and tried to move but found he was unable to seeing as his arms were chained over his head and his feet were bound together with rope. Great Joey thought how exactly did he get here again? Wait now he remembered! His masters had taken him, Yugi and Kisara into the depths of the catacombs and had carved something onto Joey's back with a red hot knife blade. Marik of course made this extremely painful. But Joey wanted to know whether the others were alright. He tried to call out to them but found he was gagged. Damn them! Joey cursed his masters. Well if that didn't work then he would just have to find another way. That's when someone walked toward him Joey looked up to see Marik and Bakura walk toward him. Joey growled and glared at them with all he was worth. Bakura just looked at him and snorted before depositing a figure next to Joey by the wall. Joey looked over to see it was Kisara. She was bleeding and she smelled like he did. Burnt flesh and blood made Joey almost gag but if he did throw up he would probably die of chocking on his own vomit. Marik chained Kisara up much like Joey was but she was starting to come around. Then Bakura dropped another body on the ground with some odd colored hair. His heart leapt it was Yugi! The poor boys back was covered in blood and smelt of burnt flesh as well. Etched into Yugi's back was their masters Ankh sigh with the snake wrapped around it. The sight made Joey sick and angry that sign meant that they were branded signaling who they belonged to. Also it showed they were cursed or something along those lines, but he didn't believe that. A foot pressed against the side of Yugi's face and ground his face into the straw covered floor. Joey yelled at the person who was doing this to stop but it only came out as muffled noise.

"Oh look you're up sooner than I thought you would be." Bakura smirked and looked down at Joey while keeping a foot on Yugi's head.

"hm he's stronger than he seems." Marik commented as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"you know slave the reason why I liked this one so much was because he looked so familiar." Bakura said simply as he looked down at Yugi under his foot. Joey shot him a confused look. Who on this earth could look like Yugi. Yugi was the oddest person that Joey knew, his hair and his pale skin set him apart from most. But Joey liked that about Yugi he was so different and kind and didn't like hurting people.

"Bakura does that mean you took advantage of that slave, beat him and whipped him, just because he looks like him? That's a bit cruel don't you think?" Marik quirked an eyebrow at Bakura, who just shrugged and ground Yugi's face into the straw once more.

"yes he looks almost exactly like the pharaoh." Bakura growled. Bakura grabbed Yugi by his hair and threw him against the wall and chained his arms above his head like Joey and Kisara. Joey so wanted to lash out at them but his pain and being chained up hindered this. Marik and Bakura stepped back and laughed at their slaves before a guard ran to them and whispered urgently in Bakura's ear.

"so they will be here in a few minutes then right? Well time to set the trap." Bakura muttered then he turned to Marik and motioned him to follow. Marik cackled.

"alright we sure do hope the pharaoh find you or else… well you'll find that out yourself." Marik laughed as they walked out of the hallway and out into the open. Joey wondered what they were talking about? Wait when did they lay out all the straw on the floor?

Outside Bakura nodded to Marik and walked away. Marik snickered and pulled out two stone. He hit one stone against the other and a spark flew catching the straw on fire and it quickly spread out through the entire complex. The smell of smoke filled Joey's nose. NO! Straw catches fire quickly! That meant they were going to try and burn them to death! Joey yanked at the chains on his wrist but the only good that did was make the metal bit into his skin and make his already rope burned wrist to bleed more. SHIT! SHIT! Joey tried to figure out what to do. The smoke was starting to come in and he was starting to gag and cough. A moan beside him made him look over to see Kisara starting to regain her senses but once her eyes opened her gasped behind her gag at the sound and sight of the fire coming closer. She looked over at Joey with a frightened horrified look but Joey couldn't do anything in this situation. He just had to hope and pray someone was coming like their masters said.

A fierce sand storm had picked up on their way to the town slowing Atem down which angered him. Did the gods not want him to catch the thieves? Atem looked up in the distance about a mile ahead of them was the town which seemed to glow orange in the afternoon light.

"My pharaoh!" Seto yelled over the roar of the storm. Atem pulled his horse to a stop as Seto rode up beside him.  
>"What?" Atem yelled back taking note of the urgency in his cousins voice.<p>

"What's wrong?" Atem yelled back.

"Mahad reported that the town is on fire!" Seto cried the very words he spoke made Atem's heart drop into his stomach. On fire? How? When? The young pharaoh's head shaped back in the direction of the town which was glowing orange but it was flickering even he could tell from this distance and through the storm that it was on fire. Atem cursed and snapped the reins of his house and ran toward the town. Seto was yelling behind him but he kept going. The prince jumped off his horse as he entered the town. There before him was a raging fire. Mahad and Isis were standing front the flames and rushed over to him when they saw him.

" My pharaoh there is no sign of them!" Mahad yelled over the winds that just fanned the flames.

"they must have had a spy as well! They must be long gone by now!" Atem growled his fist balled at his side. They had slipped through his fingers again like the very sand beneath his sandaled feet. Seto finally ran up behind then out of breath under his cloth mask shielding his face from the sand. There were solemn looks amongst the small troop they brought and Atem's priests. Isis suddenly turned back to the burning building and stared at it. Around her neck her millennium necklace glowed. She gasped in horror and her eyes slid shut for a moment and she fell backwards.

"ISIS!" they all cried. Mahad ran forward and caught her before she hit the sand. Atem rushed over hoping his priestess was not hurt. Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight at Atem with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Pharaoh there are still slaves inside! They are innocent slaves that have been put for sacrifice by Marik and Bakura! We must help them!" Isis begged. Atem nodded and looked at the door leading into the underground building. After a moment of hesitation he rushed into the building.

"PHARAOH!" Seto yelled running in after him. Seto hated it when Atem had something set in his mind and didn't think about what would happen to him. But he was going to stay with Atem if it was the last thing he ever did. And at the moment as he rushed into the fire he started to wonder if this was the last thing he would ever do.

Atem on the other hand wanted to save the slaves. Even though they were slaves he never treated them like they were the filth of the earth. Yes the Pharaoh had slaves back at the palace but even then they were happy with their positions and they were happy to serve the pharaoh because he never hit or beat them. But this! This enraged Atem, Bakura putting up these slaves to burn if nobody found them in time. The smoke made it almost impossible to see in the building. Atem grabbed the edge of his navy blue cape and covered his mouth and nose with it to keep the smoke out.

"Do you see them Atem?" Seto yelled beside him. Atem shook his head and listened. It was hard to hear anything above the sound of the raging fire around them. Atem shook his head and continued to listen closely and hear something else above the roar of the fire.

"did you hear that?" Atem's brown haired priest turned in one direction his face covered with his face. Atem listen more. Yes he did hear something…muffled coughing?

"come on seto!" Atem urged as they ran down the hall. The fire was on the walls now making hard to get through. THERE! The hall came to a dead end and there against the wall surrounded by fire were 3 slaves, gagged and tied. Seto gasped and rushed forward pressing two fingers to one of their necks.

"their still alive!" he reported.

"not for long if we don't get them out!" Atem yelled back. There weren't conscious now apparently. Their wrists were chained with rusty cuffs and chain high above their heads their feet bound together. Atem pulled out a dagger he had on his person and cut the ropes on their feet and undid the gags in their mouths. Seto drew his long sword and started to try and pry the loop that held the chains up out of the stone wall.

"not working!" Seto hissed as the blaze started to creep closer to them. Atem watched it come closer with a concerned look.

"wait lets hit the chain at once." Atem suggested with a cough as he pulled his sword from the sheath at his side and they both nodded to each other and swung their swords at the rusty chain simultaneously. Their force combined snapped the chain.

"YES! Lets get out of here." Atem cried as he picked up one of the three slaves bridal style. Seto positioned the female on his back and carried the other blonde male under his arm. They had to hurry the ceiling was making some odd creaking noises and Ra help them if the ceiling collapsed on them. They rushed out as quickly as they could but they had a considerably heavy burden with them this time. Behind them a ground shaking crack and the sound of falling stones and shifting sand and the roar of more flames reached their ears.

"RUN ATEM!" Seto yelled picking up the pace as they ran they saw the exit and dove for it just barely escaping as the building collapsed just mere seconds after they cleared the door frame. Atem and Seto collapsed in the cold sand gasping in fresh air.

"my pharaoh! Are you alright?" Isis rushed over to his side. Atem nodded coughing. Mahad rushed over to help Seto many of the military men rushed over asking if they were alright as well. Atem brushed them off and looked at the slave he had rescued. They were so thin and pale, they probably never went outside much. But what caught his attention the most about the slave he had been carrying was the slave boy's hair. It was tricolored with blonde bangs just like him but the boy didn't have them running through his hair like Atem did. The boy seemed covered cuts and bruises as well as some slight burn marks. The sand underneath the boy was turning black was he bleeding? Worried the pharaoh rolled the child over on his side gently hopping not to injure him farther. The sight of the slaves back almost made him gag. The boys back was carved into and his burnt skin made Atem feel sick. It seemed to have a pattern to it but all the sand and blood made it hard to tell. He wasn't a medical person but he knew if this bleeding wasn't stopped then he would die.

"ISIS! This slave is gravely injured!" Atem called as he pulled the boy to him trying to keep him from having anymore sand enter his wounds. He was also glad that the sand storm had died down or there would be no hope in helping these salves. The sound of feet approaching, made Atem look up to see Mahad standing kneeling in front of him.

"where is Isis?" Atem questioned.

"she is caring to the other slaves they seem to be in just as bad of a condition as this little one is." Mahad flipped the slave over and began tending his back as Atem cradled the slave boys head in his lap. Atem cursed the thieves to the depths of hell. They had no reason to treat these slaves like this! But then again they robbed the later pharaoh's tomb and even brought his corpse back to the palace. Who said they really couldn't do this? There were no set rules with these monsters. All around them the small troop they brought with them began setting up camp. With a sigh Mahad finished wrapping some bandages around the boys middle. The wrap went from under his arms at the shoulder to the boys waist and even in the few seconds it had been on it was starting to be soaked with blood. And when Mahad had cleaned the boys wound of sand he didn't even move or make a noise which worried both Atem and Mahad perhaps the boy was dead after all. But he didn't want to think about that, he knew the boy was alive that's all that mattered.

"lets get them into the tent with the other two. They should be ok till morning, Isis will stay with them just in case." Mahad informed Atem who nodded back and rolled the boy back over and picked him up softly as possible and carried him to the tent.

"isis I brought the other boy to you." Atem announced as he brushed the flap back with shoulder. Isis was kneeling on the ground next to the other two slaves they had saved. Both of them had been tended to and covered with bandages. Now they lay under blankets with wet clothes on their heads so keep them cool. Atem laid the tricolored hair salve next to the blonde haired slave and covered him with a blanket as well.

"do you think they will make the trip back to the palace?" Atem asked not looking up at Isis. Silence followed his words as she moved to place a damp cloth over the little slaves forehead.

"I cannot tell you right now. But if they make it through the night with these injuries, then there is a chance they will make it the half day trip back." Isis replied she didn't look at him ether. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Atem sat in the corner and watched the slaves. They looked so peaceful. In a different scenario Atem would have thought they were all asleep.

"I'll leave them to you Isis." Atem smiled sadly and left the tent. Outside the sky was a blanket of darkness. The troops had tied the horses for the night and a bonfire was going in the center of the camp some logs were sat around the fire. Atem groaned and sat down on one of the logs. They had camped on the outskirts of the town the burning building was still blazing a ways off. Sighing he pulled out a container of water and poured the water over his bloody hands cleaning them off. once finishing he stared into the fire.

"My pharaoh your tent has been set up for you when you are ready." One of the guards came up behind him and announced quickly.

"thank you Honda you may return now." Atem dismissed him and headed to his tent he had a long day ahead tomorrow.

The next morning Atem woke to hear that many of the other members of his group already up and about packing up camp and readying themselves for the journey back to the city. Atem brushed the flap back and walked into the light of Ra. He shielded his eyes against its bright rays. The men were attending the horses giving them food wan water needed for the trip. The building from the day before apparently burnt itself out and was now no longer on fire, Which reminded Atem he needed to go check on Isis and the slaves. Atem entered the larger tent quietly. Seto and Isis were all sitting around the young slaves.

"how are they Isis?" Atem questioned. Isis just finished changing the bandages on the blonde slaves back before laying him back down and placed a wet rag on his forehead again.

"Isis claims they are starting to develop fevers." Seto stated. Atem nodded and sat on his knees next to his priest.

"I do not have the materials needed to heal them with me. I do have the medicine needed back at the palace." Isis began packing up her materials.

"so them will they survive the journey back?" Atem wondered.

"as long as we get they quickly then yes they should make it." Isis nodded with a small smile. Atem nodded in understanding. So as long as they got back quickly they were alright that's good. Without a sand storm to hinder them they could make it back in a few hours, Were as before it took them almost half a day to reach this area in the sandstorm.

"how are we going to carry them?" Seto demanded.

"well I will carry the girl on the horse with me. Seto you can carry the blonde boy and Pharaoh do you want to carry one?" Isis glanced over at Atem.

"I do not mind carrying one with me." Atem shrugged.

"then you may carry the littlest one." Isis motioned to the tricolored haired slave Atem had carried earlier. The flap behind them opened and the captain of the guards Honda and the lieutenant of the guard Duke poked their heads into the room.

"pharaoh Atem, Priestess Isis, Priest Seto… Priest Mahad wanted us to inform you we are ready to depart whenever you are ready." Duke reported to the three of them.

"thank you Duke we will be there momentarily." Atem replied as he reached down and scooped up his slave boy. Still even moving the boy should have brought out a response out of the boy even a moaned. But no sound or movement came from the boy which worried them even more. Atem headed for his horse. Mahad was standing by his horse when he saw Atem carrying the boy in his arms he smiled.

"so I take it we are taking them with us." Mahad smirked. Atem rolled his eyes and sat the boy in his saddle before mounting himself right behind the boy. This way he didn't fall off and if he slid then Atem could catch him.

"so what do you think you are going to do with them when we get back to the palace?" Mahad asked.

"I don't know. We'll cross that path when we get there." Atem shrugged there was no point in looking ahead right now it is better if he focused here and now. Seto came out with his boy in his arms. He set him on his black majestic horse and sat behind him as well.

"they are frighteningly light for ones their age." Seto growled. Seto hated Bakura and Marik just as anyone else in Egypt did. If Atem remembered correctly they had killed his mother before he came to live in the palace with Atem. Being his cousin Atem's father took him and his father under his wing till they could live on their own. No here they were Seto was Atem's right hand priest.

"I noticed that when I tended them earlier. That and they are so pale so I would guess they never went outside." Mahad commented as he too hoisted himself into his saddle of his grey horse.

"they is something we will need to take care of once we get back." Atem decided. He didn't like seeming slaves this thin. They could see the slave's ribs which made Atem sick.

"if they make it there." Seto muttered adjusting the boy on the horse.

"Would you please be a little more positive Seto?" Isis sighed walking up with the female with blue hair with her. Mahad jumped off his horse and rushed to her side to help her put the girl on the horse. Then he helped Isis settle into the horse saddle. Atem chuckled he knew that Mahad loved Isis though he could never admit it in public. But Atem wanted his Priests to be happy so he turned a blind eye to it. Seto muttered and readjusted the boy again apparently he was starting to get annoyed by this. Atem looked behind him to see Honda and Duke and the rest of the troop had finished mounting their horses.

"alright let's move out!" Atem ordered and waved his hand signaling the troop to move. Atem wrapped an arm around the boy in front of him and snapped the reins of his white horse and set off at a run.

His head was pounding and his back… no his entire body was killing him at the moment. What happened? The last thing Yugi remembered was Bakura carving into his back with the flame red hot knife. Wait! Where was he? He was on something soft… silky even slaves of Marik and Bakura were never allowed to be on anything besides the ground or on straw mats. Yugi moaned and forced his eyes open. The room was brightly lit with golden walls, Yugi laid on a soft bed his back his torso covered in bandages. His body refused to move. Yugi moved his head to the side to see two more beds. Both Jounouchi and Kisara were on the beds too, but he seemed to be the only one conscious at the moment. Panic settled in his chest where was he? Where was Master Marik and Master Bakura? A door opened to his left making Yugi squeak in surprise.

"oh you are awake I see." The person commented a warm relieved smile played on her face.

"y-yes." Yugi manages to stutter out. The woman had long black hair from what Yugi could tell. But she was covered in a white robe, with a golden three plated belt around her middle. On her back was a hooded white cape that went to her elbows. Would the front of the hood that framed her face was golden decoration that looked a little like a bird or an eagle if Yugi remembered the name of that bird correctly. Around her neck was a golden necklace with what looked like an eye designed into it. On her wrists was a pair of golden cuffs. The woman walked over to Yugi and placed a gently soft hand on Yugi's forehead for a moment.

"this is good. Your fever has gone down." She commented happily as she moved over to Jounouchi and Kisara.

"w-what happened to them?" Yugi whispered seeing that they were in the same state that Yugi was in under covers their bodies bandaged and wet clothes on their heads. The woman changed the wet rags and checked their fevers just as she did for him.

"I believe that they went through the same thing that happened to you." She motioned to Yugi's bandaged body. That comment made Yugi's heart drop into his stomach. Did Marik and Bakura really do the same thing to Jounouchi and Kisara that he did to Yugi? Yugi had become use to being picked on by his master. He normally was the favorite torture and pleasure for Bakura and Marik. He never really cared why as long as they never hurt his friends.

"They should awaken shortly I believe." The woman decided as she walked back over to Yugi and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"My name is Isis." She introduced herself.

"And who are you little one?" Isis looked at him.

"Yugi." Yugi whispered. She nodded in understanding.

"do you mind telling me what happened to you three before we found you?" Isis wondered.

"i-I don't remember much. All I know was we had woken up that morning to some commotion in the slave quarters. Apparently the Pharaoh had found out about the hideout and Master Marik and Master Bakura had to figure out a way to escaped without being caught. The next thing I knew they were taking attacking us and pulling us into different hallways. I don't know where Jounouchi and Kisara went. But they took me into the lower levels. They tied me face down to the sacrifice table. Then Master Bakura came in and he was saying something. Then he pulled out a knife and warmed it up so it was bright red. Then he started carving into my back." Yugi explained as he looked back at Isis. The look of horror present on her face. Yugi did see what was so bad about what he had said. Yes it was painful but then again being sent to a shadow game was worse right?

Hey guys thanks for all the support I've gotten about my situation here. I really enjoy the words of encouragement. Some people have asked me why I have such a positive outlook on the situation. All I have to say is it just material possessions you can get more later in life. Besides I have my family and my computer to have contact with my friends outside. Also I gives me a new start in life.


End file.
